starwarsfandomcom_cs-20200216-history
Incom Corporation/Legendy
Incom Corporation, dříve známá pod jménem Torranix Inertial Compensator Corporation, byla korporace založená na planetě Fresia. Proslavila se výrobou moderních stíhaček, vzdušných spídrů a transportních lodí. Jejich nejznámějším výrobkem, který se dostal i do loga společnosti, byla stíhačka T-65 X-wing. Ta se stala klíčovou zbraní i symbolem povstalecké Aliance pro obnovu republiky během Galaktické občanské války. Historie Původně se Incom zaměřoval na výrobu výkonných repulzorových plošin. Nejznámějším produktem z tohoto období byla konstrukce Oblačného města na Bespin okolo roku 400 PřBY. Později se firma začala specializovat na výrobu vzdušných a vesmírných stíhaček, zejména od roku 147 PřBY, kdy začala spolupracovat se společností Subpro Corporation. Vyvinula také několik modelů trupů pro vesmírné lodě, např. trup T-06. K posledním společným produktům obou firem patřila populární stíhačka Z-95 Headhunter. Roku 22 PřBY ohlásily zprávy na holonetu ukončení jejich spolupráce. Z jejich hotového společného designu ještě vznikla stíhačka ARC-170, vyráběná během Klonových válek. Poté, co Galaktické impérium roku 1 PřBY společnost zestátnilo, mnoho jejích designérů a inženýrů z Incomu odešlo. Navíc poskytli povstalecké Alianci čtyři prototypy nových stíhaček T-65 X-wing i s jejich nákresy a výrobním know-how. Reakcí Impéria na tuto situaci bylo shromáždění vědců a inženýrů Incomu a jejich odsouzení k práci v dolech na koření na Kessel. Tohoto osudu však byli ušetřeni poté, co povstalecká jednotka vedená kapitánem Raymusem Antillesem přepadla imperiální vězeňský transport a přivedla je do náruče Aliance. thumb|left|Reklama Incomu na T-65 X-WingSpolečnost dále vyráběla pro Galaktické impérium, ale už nikdy neprosperovala tak, jako kdysi. Jejími produkty byly pouze průměrné stíhačky jako např. I-7 Howlrunner. Navíc Incom opustila další skupina zaměstnanců, kteří založili novou společnost FreiTek, Inc. Po smrti císaře Palpatina se rozštěpená firma znovu spojila dohromady, i když si zachovala značku FreiTek pro výrobu avioniky a zbraní. V dalších letech zůstala společnost neutrální a dodávala své produkty Nové republice i Imperiálnímu zůstatku. Své továrny měla kromě planety Fresia roztroušeny po mnoha dalších světech, nejvýznamějším místem byla planeta Ranklinge v sektoru Shelsha. Výrobky Incom Corporation Stíhačky a vesmírné lodě *A-23 Treeduster *A-24 Sleuth Scout **Red Fang *stíhačka Aggressive Reconnaissance-170 *stíhačka CF9 Crossfire *Clone Z-95 starfighter *Corsair (starship) *CX-5011 PeopleMover *Explorer scout ship **Hell's Axe *Heavy-95 *I-7 Howlrunner *NTB-630 naval bomber *planetární bombardér PTB-625 *stíhačka R-28 *RC-2 Twilight scoutship *RZ-1 A-wing interceptor *Shock Hauler 33 *STC003 Starcrasher *StealthX *stíhačka T-65 X-wing *T-65A2 X-wing starfighter *T-65A3 X-wing starfighter *T-65AC4 X-wing starfighter *T-65B X-wing starfighter *T-65BR X-wing reconnaissance starfighter *T-65C-A2 X-wing starfighter *T-65D-A1 X-wing starfighter *T-65XJ X-wing starfighter *T-65XJ3 X-wing starfighter *Theta-class AT-AT barge *TX-65 X-wing starfighter *W-23 Star Hauler *X-19 barge *X-23 StarWorker *X-26 StarHaul *X-83 TwinTail starfighter *X-wing (tandem) *X-wing starfighter *X4 Gunship *stíhačka XJ5 X-wing *XJ6 X-wing starfighter *XJ7 X-wing starfighter *Y-4 Raptor-class transport *Y-85 Titan dropship *Z-95 Headhunter *Z-95 I3 Headhunter *Z-95-AF4 Headhunter *Z-95C4d Headhunter *Z-95ER Headhunter *Z-95mk1 Headhunter *Z-95ML Headhunter Vzdušné spídry a letouny *MT-16 Combat Speeder *MVR-3 speeder bike *PT-97 pubtrans flitter *Sandspeeder *Stratos cloud car *T-13 airspeeder *T-16 skyhopper *T-40 flitter *T-36 Skyfighter *T-47 airspeeder *T-47I airspeeder *T-81 airspeeder *Zoom II speeder bike *ZX-26 airspeeder Vozidla *AH-77 Twenchok combat submersible *XM-21 hydro-skiff Technologie *2a fission engine *2b fission engine *4j.4 fusial thrust engine *4L4 fusial thrust engine *6X4 fusial thrust engine *Fynock (booster) *Gbk-435 hyperdrive motivator *GBk-585 hyperdrive unit *GBk-785 hyperdrive *GBp-625 hyperdrive *GBp-629 hyperdrive *Incom All-Terrain Tractor Locomotion System *Incom Armored Heavyweight AZ Leg System *Incom IG-series Multisensor Head *Incom PT-IF Protocol Torso *Incom Reinforced Humanoid Torso *MKI hyperdrive module *Q-Signal messenger drone *Starslinger Ion Drive *T-06 hull Zbraně *W-34t turbolaser Výskyt *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell 2 (pouze zmínka)'' *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell 3 (pouze zmínka)'' *''Episode I Adventures 2: The Bartokk Assassins (pouze zmínka)'' *''Star Wars Adventures 1: Hunt the Sun Runner (pouze zmínka)'' *''Star Wars Adventures 3: The Hostage Princess (pouze zmínka)'' *''Labyrint zla (pouze zmínka)'' *''Temný lord: Zrod Dartha Vadera (pouze zmínka)'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale (pouze zmínka)'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale webstrip (pouze zmínka)'' Zdroje *''Wookieepedia'' Kategorie:Průmyslové podniky a korporace